


One Day

by ThisIsNoFairyTale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNoFairyTale/pseuds/ThisIsNoFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had broken up and the world hadn’t ended. But then again it had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

Stiles and Derek had broken up and the world hadn’t ended. But then again it had.

Scott see’s it everyday as Stiles tries to smile. The corner of his mouth as it flicks up, and back down again. Never reaching his eyes. The way he sits in silence. As the complete utter sadness encompasses him because he’s empty, void of all feeling other than pain. The way Stiles eats, the way he talks, everything he does has changed. As if in losing Derek he had lost a part of himself, the livelier, happier version of himself. Stiles is gone, and left is the body that contains no soul.

It hurts to watch. Watch as his friends suffer, as Derek loses weight and muscle. As he becomes a paper version of himself, only living, only breathing, on the emptiness of life. Stiles gets drunk every night, trying to drown his sorrows in any bottle he can find. Derek’s nightmares come back and no one knows what to do. Stiles was the only one who could ever comfort him, ever help him, but now? He’s alone. So alone. His isolation is suffocating and sad. It’s like he’s back to the Derek that they met so many years ago. The one with the bunny teeth and the leather jacket that went past his hands. The only way they can help is puppy piling on top of him and taking the pain away. It doesn’t work. Never does.

Stiles isn’t even sleeping. Constantly awake, always trying to keep Derek out. He sleeps when he passes out. On a bus, on a couch, once in a starbucks. Only for one or two hours. But enough to get him through three more days without dreams.

It’s hard on the pack as well. They have to swap between the two. Integrating them into their daily lives. Making sure they’re eating, they’re sleeping, on alert for the next time Derek knocks down five trees in the woods with his bare hands. Ready for when Stiles falls asleep at the wheel and barrels into a stop sign. It’s like their pack is splintered, split in half, broken. They’re confused and don’t know what to do. They’re kids again, trying to keep up, trying to find answers. Doing anything to help.

People keep telling them that time will heal. But none of them believe it. How can time heal this. A broken heart that is still trying to beat. The forever that Derek and Stiles were meant to be. This togetherness that they shared. How could any of them believe Derek and Stiles could be happy without the other. They were the epitome of love. When you thought of love you thought of them. Now what? How was anyone meant to believe in love when Derek and Stiles didn’t work. When Stiles and Derek cracked. When their love fractured like nothing but a brittle bone. Time would not heal this wound anytime soon.

Except it does.

Stiles is up and running. Saying hello to passers by. Taking it step by step as he becomes fit again, healthy again. He goes to visit his dad, stays there for weeks until he’s gotten the californian air back in his lungs. He sleeps for three days when he first arrives, surrounded by the past and memories and happiness. He wakes up to find blueberry pancakes and Melissa with coffee and hugs. He is writing again. Only short stories, but they are words and thoughts and something. Emotion pours out of him at first. Anger, sadness, worry, hate, everything. It heals him. His thoughts become clear and his head stops hurting. A month into his stay he makes the decision to live in Beacon Hills. To buy a house and to write his next novel. It’s happiness he hasn’t had in a while. There’s no stress, no pressure. No publisher nagging him about his next best seller. He finally has a freedom he had lost a long time ago.

For Derek, it takes a while longer. They have movie nights, with chocolate and sweets and pizza. Someone always there, observing, helping, opening the windows of the stuffy apartment. And suddenly he’s eating three pizzas in one night (more calories consumed than in the past two weeks put together) and laughing at the stupid joke in the movie. He starts to go out with the pack again. To feel the wind and the freedom of being a wolf. He goes on grocery runs and texts Malia the latest score when she’s stuck in a meeting. He starts to liven up at work. Stops shifting paperwork and starts doing his old job. Talking to his colleagues. Going out on pub nights.

It’s never the same as it was before. There’s still nights where one will wake up and miss the other. Wonder why the other side of the bed is empty. Miss the arms that holds them, the legs that kick them. Coffee can never be the same again. Not without morning kisses and whimsical smiles. But they heal. The pain becomes a dull throbbing and they start to forget about the absence. They lie a little easier each day. “Yes i’m okay”, “yes i’m happy” constant lies that stop being lies, until eventually, they are happy, content, okay, with the situation.

The pack visits Stiles a lot. There to remind him that no matter what, he is one of them. That nothing can happen to change that. Lydia still takes him out to shop, and Kira marathons the marvel collection with him. Malia takes him out clubbing and they do shots until Stiles throws up and vows to never drink again. Danny forces him to meet all of his single friends and takes him to a strip club. And Scott, like always, is a brother to him.

It comes up to the anniversary of Allison’s death. It’s the first time since they split that Derek and Stiles see each other, but they don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s Allisons day, a celebration of her life and none of their personal matters ever comes into it. Christ Argent and Isaac come down on this day every year. Jackson and Cora visit and Peter Hale turns up and stands in the corner (like always). Melissa and John Stilinski cook and have everyone over after they visit her headstone. They drink a shot to “Ally A” and they retell stories that they had all heard a thousand times before and yet still love to hear. They all cry. There has never been a person on this day that hasn’t shed a tear. They all laugh. And they all hurt. Ally A, the hunter that died too soon is celebrated and never forgotten. Yet as always, lives continue to go on.

Stiles and Derek don’t see each other until Lydia announces hers and Jacksons wedding. Stiles groans, because does that mean “he’s going to be in our lives for good?” and Lydia hits him around the head. She forces Stiles to go to dress fittings and cake tastings and to look at venues. “Are you not getting married in a church because Jackson is literally the devil and will spontaneously combust?” Stiles will joke and Lydia will roll her eyes. They plan a June wedding, a little rushed “3 months is not enough time to plan a wedding, Stiles” but Lydia is adamant about it being in June and doesn’t want to have to wait over a year for it to happen.

Derek, meanwhile, helps Scott and Kira move into their new house. He helps them with the decorating and putting together the crib. He pulls Scott through the sudden panic attacks he keeps having because “Holy shit Derek I’m not going to be a good father what am I going to do” and is there fo Kira as she has random cravings at four in the morning and Scott is on call at the vet clinic. His company continues to grow (with the help of Danny, his partner) and he adopts a dog.

But Lydia and Jackson’s wedding comes quicker than expected and suddenly it’s the rehearsal dinner and Stiles and Derek are seeing each other for the first time since Allison’s day. They avoid each other as much as possible, but of course they are like opposite ends of a magnet and they can’t help the pull to one another.

So five minutes after the dinner has finished and people are moving around to chat when the two inexplicably bump into each other and Stiles is on his ass. There’s a moment of silence between everyone as Derek helps Stiles up and they look, transfixed at the other. The silence is broken as both Stiles and Derek laugh it off. Stiles grabbing Derek’s arm has he tries not to fall over from laughter. The room lets out a breath (many of it’s occupants still remember the shouting matches Stiles and Derek used to have) and Scott is walking over, smiling at the two, and pulling Stiles into a dance (because there is no way this laughter can last).

The actual wedding day goes beautifully. Nothing goes wrong and Stiles resists interrupting when the woman asks if anyone has any reason that they should not get married. And as the husband and wife kiss to their marriage, Stiles and Derek’s eyes meet, and they both smile sadly.

Stiles, remembering their last kiss. It followed the fifth round of break up sex between him and Derek. They had looked at each other, and known it was over. Stiles kissed him for the last time that night and left for Scotts place.

Derek, remembering their first. Stiles’ graduation day, when he had finished hugging his dad and Scott, and well just about everyone; he had sauntered up to Derek, high on happiness, and pulled him into a kiss. It had been surprising to say the least, but Derek had enthusiastically kissed back, as everyone else had groaned and cheered or just laughed. It had been the start of the rest of their lives, and in that moment Derek had vowed to never let Stiles go.

And when the night is ending and the guests are drunk, Stiles and Derek share a dance. And Derek promises to himself that he and Stiles will one day reunite. One day they will forget all the pain, all the arguing and all the hatred. Even if it is 40, 50 years from now, he and Stiles are written in the stars. They are a force of nature that let it take over them but one day, they will come back together. One day, he will kiss Stiles for the first time all over again. And one day, when they are old and happy and still stupidly in love, he will kiss Stiles for the last time. Derek vowed to never let him go, but for now, he has to. Because One Day is written in the stars, and Derek knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> So Im not going to lie, I found it really hard to end this. Because I just couldn't find the right way to do it. I wanted tem dancing together and that's all I knew. I'm not estatic about this ending, but ike this has been sitting in my folder for ages now and I just kinda needed to post it. So the ending might change but I doubt it.


End file.
